captainsparklezfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Games
The Survival Games is a Minecraft PvP game, hosted by Machinima. Machinima has hosted 6 of them so far. The maps are made by Varide, and his build team. Jordan didn't participate in the 6th event. Game 1 Captainsparklez volunteered as tribute on the 17th of April, 2012 with some of his buddies. When it started, he made a mad dash to the chest he found in the earlier game where the server got haywired. He noticed Luclin about after he got the contents in the chest and killed him. Shortly after, he killed Ihascupquake followed by Chimneyswift on the second day. He encountered his killer, AntVenom, twice in the games. The first encounter was not that much of a battle. He was chasing Sly and ended up getting distracted by dying mooshrooms (spawned by TheSyndicateProject SynHd). He walked up a steep hill and saw Antvenom. Seeing that Ant had armor, Jordan backed off and fell down a cliff. His second encounter was much more hectic. He saw Antvenom coming through the forest and jumped a cliff. Ant then proceeded to shoot Jordan with his bow and his shot hit Jordan back into a lavafall. By then Jordan's health receded to 5. He threw his potion of harming. The first throw hit Ant, but the second fell into the water. Ant hit him with a diamond sword and eventually killed him. Game 2 The second game was worse for Jordan. He immediately got hunted down by Team Bomb Squad, composed of Seamus O'Doherty, Sly, ImmortalHD and Syndicate. He lost them by retreating into a crumbling skyscraper, but got lost himself inside the building due to its broken staircases and near identical rooms. He found a chest with a golden sword and a raw porkchop. He then met a skeleton who shot him off the building. Sparklez repositioned himself to fall back into the building but by then, he had two hearts left. After a long wait on his building, he saw AntVenom chasing down Seamus towards his direction. He tried to parkour to a nearby bookshelf but failed, fell and died. The game's video was posted on YouTube with the title of "The Unfortunate Tale of CaptainSparklez". Game 3 The third game was not uploaded to CaptainSparklez's YouTube channel, for unknown reasons, possibly because of recording failure. Through other's videos however, fans were able to find out what had happened to him. Near the end, CaptainSparklez and ImmortalHD had a battle on the beach, with ImmortalHD being the victor. Jordan ended up in fifth place that game. Game 4 The fourth game was also not uploaded, possibly because of his mediocre performance. However, his fans easily found out what had happened via other people's videos. A few seconds after the grace period ended, Jordan was ambushed by Slamacow inside a building and became first one to die. Game 5 After those defeats, Captainsparklez had been playing a good amount of survival games with xRpMx13. In the fifth survival games, Jordan had a hard time finding good gear in the beginning. However, because of HuskyMudkipz placing his useless armor in a chest CaptainSparklez found, he was geared for the death match. In the deathmatch, even with a disadvantage, Captainsparklez was able to triumph over the tributes by backing into a corner of the platform and allowing the 3 tributes to kill each other, he then battled the victor of that and killed him. The second round was a co-op round where Jordan played with xRpMx13. Midway during the round,xRpMx13 was killed by JollyajaX leaving CaptainSparklez by himself. Mid death match, CaptainSparklez was overpowered by BajanCanadian and NoochM. Though putting up a tough fight, CaptainSparklez was killed ending up in 3rd place. Game 6 CaptainSparklez did not participate in the sixth survival games, presumably due to the fact that he was sick and unable to record. Subsequent Games Captainsparklez played many more hunger games survivals afterwards. He often played with xRpMx13. Category:Gaming series Category:Minecraft series